The Doomed Queen, Thalia
by NikkiRNelson
Summary: Thalia 'Licht is the Queen of Japan and mother to Echo and Fate 'Licht. It's one of the books in the Echo in the Dark Series. R
1. Prolouge

I wish I could bring revenge on my sister. She's the one who forced my family here. The Queen of Japan, Thalia 'Licht to come here, Forks Washington. So far away from home. The last place I'd want to die. But yet, The fates pushed me here for my life to end. I looked down into the scared eyes of my youngest daughter, Echo and then into the cold eyes of my killer, A vampire. Would my daughters make it? Would they have memories of their mother and father, The Queen and King, Or would they be separated and the throne given to my eldest sister or eldest brother? "Mommy," My other daughter Fate begun as our killer came closer. I knew it was our end.


	2. Chapter One

The day begun as any other - with tea. I drank tea with my young twin daughters, Four- year-old Fate and four-year-old Echo. My husband was dealing with some business with America. I had no desire to know what was happening. I smiled down at the twins, "Ōi! Kono sagi-shi!" Echo accusing Fate gasped and shook her head. Echo accusing Fate of cheating at their game of Fell Down with the help's children. Echo and Fate were pros at it, no other child stood a chance. Every time Echo caught everyone, Herself and the last person who was caught had to play a quick game of Nagegoma**. **I smiled and sipped my tea. I couldn't be happier.

I was raised at a small house in the outskirts of Tokyo, I had two brothers and one older sister. My mother died giving birth to me, So I always blamed her death on myself. My father was a hard-working man who barely got a break from the office, His new wife was caring, but mostly for her baby daughter who died when she was two months old. She went insane and had to be taken away. My sister's name was Mao, Which for some reason I gave to my youngest daughter for her middle name, and she told me that one day, She'd be someone important. Maybe a sushi-master. I finally said "One day, I'll be Queen over all of you!" She and my brothers laughed. The youngest of a family, Worthy for the king? Surely not! But look, Two children with him, One on the way! If only I could find my sister, But surely the women who my husband made watch over me wouldn't let me. Maybe, just maybe I could sneak away. Pretending to play with the children, possibly? I took my last sip of tea and looked at the tea leafs that were left at the bottom. I shook my head and set the tea cup down. Echo and Fate were coming back in, muddy and their good play-clothing ruined. The usual. Echo skipped in first, A grin on her face. I almost died giving birth to her, Now I thought to myself very often "Even if I had died that day, I would've died proud, bringing honor to my family." But then again and I thought this often "My daughters would have no memories of me." And then how would they get through the days in the palace, Only having help and rarely seeing their own father? "Lady Thalia?" My favorite maid, Kiaka said. She was the youngest maid that we had, Age fourteen, asked. "It's time for lunch with the king." She said. I looked at the clock. Time flew. It was time for lunch with my husband. "Thank you Kiaka."I said. Kiaka bowed respectfully to me and then lead me to the huge room where we'd eat lunch together. My daughters never ate with my husband or I. That's what made me sad. How I could not raise my children like regular women can. I have to be formal.

As I walked in, I did not see my husband. I only saw my older sister, Catharine of Egypt. Catharine smiled, "Hello, Sister." She said in perfect Arabic. I could understand this because my mother taught it to me as soon as Catharine met their king. "Catharine, What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Why, I'm Catharine of Egypt. Call me that." She says. I growl.

"We're in Japan. You're Catharine. I'm Thalia of Japan." I say. Catharine looks like I slapped her. Then she went back to acting all cool.

"Well, yes, anyways. My husband and I are vacationing in Forks, Washington. There's not a lot of action there. Calm. We want to know if you'd come with us." She said slowly. It must be a trick... but I couldn't throw the offer away. I nodded, agreeing. "Yes... My family and I will go with you and your husband." I say. "Now, Since when are you Queen Catharine?" I asked and she grinned.

"Since I first met Amun, The king. After you became a lady-in-waiting for Queen Akira, May she rest in peace, Mother sent me to Egypt to meet with our oldest brother. I ran into a girl named Tia." She continued. "And she said she was friends with him and his now dead-spouse, Kebi." She said. "He was the son of the last King and inherited the throne, with his wife. But she died. Anyways, The king took a liking to me and decided I should be his next wife. The wedding was planned fairly fast, I never did get to visit our eldest brother." She said, A dreamy smile spread across her face. "But," She said, coming out of her day-dreaming, "I haven't bared a son yet. I doubt I ever will." And I knew by her tone that "I doubt I ever will" meant "I never will."

"Why do you think that?" I ask her.

"Because... I can't. I'll get in trouble with Amun if I do tell you about everything..."

"About what?"

"About us."

"Us?"

"Amun and I. Tia also." She said. I shook my head. Normal Catharine behavior.

"Well go then, My husband awaits." I say. She growls and stands.

"Yes, We mustn't keep him waiting!" She said too fast and walked out of the room. Her usual ivory skin-tone was even paler, I was getting worried. Her eyes were faded and not bright with sarcasm like usual. There was something wrong with my elder sister. I couldn't help but to wonder what.

I didn't have time to worry for her. I had my own worries, Telling my husband one of them. How was I going to leave the palace without a swarm of security following me and the children. I must bring it up with him when he's in his happiest mood, The rarest of them all; Happy.

3rd person:

Lacey Nettie was a vampire, Also secret younger sister of Queen Thalia of Japan. She couldn't believe what she would have to do to get rid of the debt she was in with her sister, Catharine. Thalia once knew of her sister, So did her twin nieces and her brother-in-law. And her parents. But that all changed the day that Catharine met Tia, Her creator. Catharine was changed and gained a very rare power, Memory control. Lacey was almost killed by her father, and she wanted to start her life all over.


End file.
